The present invention relates to a hinge device, and more particularly to a hinge device suited for use with relatively small plates, such as the closure plates of cabinets.
Conventional hinges are attached to closure plates with screws and are therefore cumbersome to install. Further with hinges comprising a channel member and adapted to be fastened to a closure plate with screws with the closure plate fitted in the channel of the member, the hinge is liable to backlash unless the width of the channel accurately conforms to the thickness of the closure plate. Thus the hinges of this type have the drawback that they can not be used for closure plates other than those having a specified thickness.
Accordingly an object of the present invention is to provide a hinge device which is usable for plates somewhat varying in thickness, very easy to install and capable of retaining the plate reliably.